Ghetto (SGC Series)
Ghetto is a Main character and the deuteragonist of SGCBarbierian's The Crafting Dead. He is the first person Nick encounters, and is one of the longest living characters in the series. Overview Ghetto is the first person Nick encounters after the zombie apocalypse occurs and is a loyal group member and Nick's closest ally. Personality Ghetto is seen as a level-headed character, as of Jordan's death he seems to get a little more angry if Jordan is mentioned. Pre-Apocalypse It's unknown what he did before the apocalypse, although it can be assumed he was a soldier. He had a military uniform and a M4 assault rifle in a chest while living on Seaport. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Ghetto briefly appears in "Where Am I?" when Nick is trying to survive in Seaport. Afterwards he concludes that he is friendly and not hostile they form a group to combat the Walker threat and they look around for supplies but are ambushed by a horde and split up. Later they meet up in a house and decide to make it their base camp for a while. One day they decide to split up and cover more ground for supplies but during the run AK attacks and captures him at the Docks. Nick eventually finds and rescues him from AK and the Docks starting a bitter rivalry between him and them. Ghetto reveals AK knows where they are staying and they leave to find a new base but while searching in a mall hear gunshots that are presumably from AK and they flee. After finding a new base they hunker down and put barbed wire all over as well as start working on a watchtower and one day hear cries for help. They meet a young kid named Jordan who they take into their group. After looting Jordan's old base they sleep and the following day while searching Lowes see AK and try to catch him but he tricks them and captures Jordan. Nick on the watchtower sees AK and the two handcuff him and demand where Jordan is. AK stays that Seaport is marked for a Napalm strike and that unless they get him parts for his ship he won't give back Jordan. They reluctantly agree and lock him up, but when they patch up a ship they discover that AK escaped with Jordan with another ship, and the two use their own ship to follow him. Season 2 Ghetto and Nick after a few days of sailing the open sea find Greenfield in the season premiere "Land Ho!". They search the city in the premiere and following episode "Who's That" but by the end of the second is told "Turn around and your dead" by some man. The following episode "Recon Mission" Ghetto jumps the man and cuffs him and he tells him and Nick that he is with a group in the Greenfield construction site and they investigate and decide to take the group out. That night in "Shoot Out" they fight the group there and kill them easily, loot their base and return but find the last member of their group as a walker. Deciding the building isn't safe they search for a new base in "A New Face" and meet a fellow survivor and former Greenfield resident Shark who joins their group and the three establish a base. In "Jump!" Ghetto and the group decide to get barricades and raid a base surrounded by barbed wire and take some wire and other supplies from it and put it around their base. In "Missing" Shark is gone and they search Greenfield for him to no avail. In "AK's Ship" they continue searching but they find AK who tells them that this cannibal in the city Red has taken Jordan from him. They set aside their differences and return to their base where Shark has returned from a supply run, with the latter having met another survivor. They go to meet him in the episode "Traitor", who is Louis but AK cuffs him stating he is with Red and after Louis tells them Red may be at the concert hall they lock him up and go there. In "Jordan!" Ghetto and Nick search the building and find Jordan and return him to their base and Ghetto retrieves AK and Shark who had been stationed outside and the four discuss the Red problem with Ghetto relieved to have Jordan back. Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Season 6 TBA Season 7 TBA Season 8 While Ghetto doesn't appear for most of the season, he makes some appearances with Red's group. In "Get Down," Red gives Ghetto the Formula X that AK had. When Red attacks and seizes control of the CDC, Ghetto learns from Cory, who betrayed Nick and the group, that Nick was responsible for Jordan's death. Believing the lie, Ghetto shoots Nick at the end of the season, leaving the audience unaware of Nick's fate. Season 9 At the beginning of "3 days later" Ghetto is shown shooting Nick. Season 10 TBA Season 12 TBA Killed Victims Killed Victims: * Red-hooded Bandit (Indirectly Caused, Zombified) * Louis * 3 Unnamed Bandits (Alongside Nick) * A few amount of Red's men * Numerous counts of walkers Appearances Season 1 * "Where Am I?" (No lines) * "Finding Supplies?" * "Split Up" * "Saving Ghetto" * "Moving On" * "Hunkered Down" * "Just a Kid!" * "That's AK!" * "We're All Doomed!" * "Gathering the Parts" * "HE'S GONE!" * The Crafting Dead Movie Season 2 * "Land Ho!" * "Who's That?" * "Recon Mission" * "Shoot Out!" * "A New Face" * "Jump!" * "Missing" * "AK's Ship!" * "Traitor!" * "Jordan!" Season 3 * "Red's Here!" * "Interrogation" (Dream) * "Hospital Run" (Dream) * "End of Days" (Dream) * "3 Weeks Later..." * "Trigger Happy!" * "Friend or Foe?" * "Wake Up!" * "Military Evacuation!" * "Going Too Far!" (No lines) Season 4 * "Leaving the City!" * "Keep Watch!" * "Zombie Horde!" * "Cabin Fever" * "Gas Station Run" * "Good Guy or Bad?" * "Into the Mines!" * "Moving On..." * "Journey to Heyworth" * "Blood Trail..." Season 5 * "GHETTO! NO!" * "Formula X" * "Strange Discovery..." * "Familiar Faces" * "Saying Goodbye" * "Back to Our Roots..." * "AK's Secret" * "Airborne Virus" * "Where's Sky?" * "End of the Road" Season 6 * "Too Much Death * "Secure the Perimeter" * "Search Party!" * "Military Raid" * "Taken Prisoner!" * "Escape Plan" * "Walkers!" * "A True Hero" Season 7 * "Winter Storm" * "Security Breach" * "Red's Back!" * "No Man Left Behind" * "Power Plant" * "Red's Men" Season 8 * "Get Down!" * "CDC Attack!" * "Police Station" * "GHETTO!" Season 9 * "3 Days Later" * "Radio Signal!" Season 10 * "Barney's Return" Season 12 * "Tough Decision" * "Sacrifice" Trivia * Ghetto has a love for peaches, noting that he is protective of them, questioning those who are rumored to have peaches on them. * He is the first character in the series to be bitten on-screen * He, along with Nick, are the only two surviving Seaport residents. * Ghetto along with Barney and Max are the only characters in the series to be cured from the Zaxon Virus. * It may of been possible Ghetto worked as a police officer as police departments have been getting military supply equipment through out the years, or he may just have it for an unknown specific reason. Category:Alive Category:Main Category:Protagonist Category:Seaport Category:Characters